Taishi Ci
Taishi Ci of Donglai. Personality He treasures friendship. His mother is very wise. She taught Taishi Ci the principle of righteousness, loyalty and gratitude to one person. With those lessons embedded in Taishi Ci's body, it can be said that if Zhao Yun did not exist, maybe the symbol for righteousness, loyalty and gratitude in this Three Kingdoms era would be Taishi Ci. Appearance History When he was in Kong Rong's employ, Beihai region was under sieged by 100,000 Yellow Turban forces which was led by Guan Hai. He alone dared to charge those 100,000 troops alone by himself and managed strike fear into the enemy's heart before he returned back to the city. Story He was assigned by Sun Ce personally to be stand beside Zhou Yu in Jiangxia. However, Zhou Yu ordered him to catch up with Sun Ce. Zhou Yu knew that sooner or later, he would duel with Lu Bu. Zhou Yu knew that Sun Ce was a brash person, and if Sun Ce challenged Lu Bu by himself, the result will be Sun Ce’s death. So Zhou Yu quickly ordered Taishi Ci to assist Sun Ce with hopes that they will be able to match Lu Bu's strength. Abilities He is a rare talent, a strong general whose leadership skill is comparable to Zhao Yun and his wushu skill and strength is more or less comparable to Sun Ce. He is an excellent general as well as brave warrior. During Su Fei's tenure in Jiangxia, only Gan Ning was able to duel toe-to-toe with Taishi Ci, other soldiers and other generals, the moment they saw Taishi Ci, they quickly dispersed. With a double halberd in his hand, they will die in five bouts or at least ten bouts. He is Sun Ce's favorite general. Taishi Ci broke through into superclass strength at 25-26 years old. He wears white-armor, and wields twin ji-halberds, with the same design as Lu Bu's original Sky Piercer with the crescent-shaped blade on the middle of the blade and with roughly the same weight around 40 catties and the wielder of this kind of weapon is a person whose strength at least super-class general who is able to break-through enemy lines easily. Using a ji-halberd will require a certain skill in wushu as ji-halberd's characteristic is to be used by people with overwhelming power. Relationships * Liu Yao: He treasures friendship very much and quickly accepted Liu Yao's request to serve him just because he was his childhood friend. Also, Taishi Ci only submitted under Liu Yao's rule because Taishi Ci's mother owed Liu Yao a big favor. Even if he was not trusted with heavy responsibilities and even when he was pushed aside, this Taishi Ci never ever held any resentment toward his buddies. If Liu Yao paid heed to Taishi Ci's warning and used him effectively, perhaps the master of Jiangdong now would be Liu Yao. * Sun Ce: When Taishi Ci dueled Sun Ce, he did not want to surrender under him. Only after Taishi Ci recognized that Sun Ce is more superior to him was he willing to surrender and work under him. Category:Characters Category:Generals Category:Male Characters Category:Jiangdong Army Category:Naval Generals